TRANSFORMERS 4 : A l'aube du changement fin alternative
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Et si … Les Autobots n'arrivaient pas à temps pour sauver Optimus Prime et Rixia des griffes de Lockdown ? Qu'arriverait-il, dans cette perspective ? L'histoire serait différente à bien des égards et surtout bien moins heureuse que dans le film/fanfiction. Contient de la violence/maltraitance/horreur, angoisse et drame. noté T voir M !


Et si … Les Autobots n'arrivaient pas à temps pour sauver Optimus Prime et Rixia des griffes de Lockdown ? Qu'arriverait-il, dans cette perspective ? L'histoire serait différente à bien des égards et surtout bien moins heureuse que dans le film/fanfiction.

Il s'agit avant tout d'une fin alternative de mon histoire Transformers 4 : A l'aube du changement.

 **/ATTENTION\\\ :** Ames sensibles, s'abstenir ! Cette histoire parle de maltraitance, de violence morale et physique donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Classée **T+** voir **M** suivant les degrés de tolérance alors à ne pas prendre à la légère, merci.

Je suis navrée pour les fautes mais sur ce coup-là, je n'aurais pas de bêta alors un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît ^^

Malgré tout, pour les plus courageux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 4** : A l'aube du changement

 **FIN ALTERNATIVE**

Il faisait sombre, froid et humide. Dans ce petit espace restreint qui était le sien, il avait à peine de quoi étendre ses jambes endolories. Les heures et les jours passaient lentement sans qu'il ne voit la lumière accueillante du jour.

Des heures, des jours et des semaines interminables dans une douleur constante …

Son bourreau ne tardera pas à lui rendre une petite visite, il le faisait régulièrement ces temps-ci. Pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait. Il recevait de temps en temps de la nourriture quand il faisait correctement le travail demandé ou alors quand il ne faisait pas de bruit, mais c'était de plus en plus rare et son réservoir criait toujours plus famine.

Dans cet endroit lugubre, il faisait terriblement sombre. La peur et la solitude étaient devenues de vieilles amies depuis le temps. Le vacarme faisait également parti de son quotidien et le repos n'avait jamais été très prisé, ce qui amenait à de très mauvaises recharges pour un petit corps comme le sien qui demandait de l'énergie. En ajoutant à cela le manque de nutrition et les blessures qu'il endurait régulièrement aux mains de celui qui le détenait dans cette prison.

Il faisait si froid … Il n'avait absolument aucun apport de chaleur. Son corps meurtri grelotait constamment et son étincelle de vie lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Pas de lien, pas de chaleur ni de réconfort, il n'en avait jamais eu aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Depuis combien de temps existait-il ? Qui étaient ses créateurs ? Des questions qui demeuraient toujours et encore sans réponses et qui resteront à jamais dans le silence.

«Scraplet !» Rugit soudainement une voix profonde et mécontente.

A son nom, il laissa sortir un petit gémissement de peur puis se recroquevilla le plus loin possible dans la boite qui lui servait de lieu de repos. Ses optiques bleues suffisaient à peine pour éclairer ses genoux tenus fermement contre sa petite poitrine cabossée. Son Spark se mit à pulser follement lorsqu'il entendit la résonnance des pas de son Maître dans le vaisseau qui venaient dans sa direction.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir, la porte ne s'ouvrait que dans un seul sens. Mais il savait qu'il allait se prendre une raclée pour ne pas s'être présenté à son premier appel. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus son Spark s'affolait dans une douloureuse appréhension. Ses optiques devinrent humides mais il n'avait pas le droit aux larmes il n'avait jamais eu droit de pleurer dans aucune circonstance. Que ce soit pour la faim, la peur ou même la douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit avec vacarme et le visage balafré en colère de Lockdown apparut. Son expression plongée dans un perpétuel rictus se modifia sombrement tandis que ses optiques vertes sans vie se posèrent sur le petit corps frêle de l'étincelant recroquevillé dans le coin de sa boite. Le chasseur de prime tendit une main griffue vers lui puis enroula rudement ses doigts autour de son bras pour le tirer dehors de sa cachette.

Le jeune robot sentit son Spark s'arrêter à la forte poigne de son Maître sur son bras. Sans le faire exprès, il glapit de douleur, ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière de la tête suffisamment forte pour l'étourdir quelques secondes. Ses petites otiques grésillèrent, ses audios sifflèrent, mais son étincelle de vie refusait toujours de pulser à un rythme décent. Il savait qu'il ne devait faire absolument aucun bruit. Mais la douleur insupportable de son bras disloquer lui donna une vague d'agonie lorsque Lockdown tira méchamment dessus pour le faire sortir. Alors il gémit d'inconfort puis se tut rapidement au regard de mort qu'il reçut en échange.

Son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Son Maître le balança devant lui puis sortit son crochet pour lui faire des menaces s'il ne lui obéissait pas promptement. L'étincelant se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes, la vitalité lui faisant défaut après tant de temps sans energon et tenu dans l'obscurité. Ses optiques lui faisaient mal car il n'était plus habitué à la luminosité du grand vaisseau mais après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il pouvait enfin voir convenablement devant lui.

«Ton travail t'attends ! Tâche de le finir avant le coucher du soleil.» S'exprima son Maître derrière lui. Sa voix était calme, mais derrière cette phrase se cachait un véritable code de survit pour l'étincelant frêle.

S'il ne terminait pas ses corvées avant le coucher du soleil, il subira sa colère et ne mangera pas non plus ce soir. D'après les nombreux messages d'erreurs flashant dans sa vision, il ne pourra pas tenir un jour de plus sans de l'energon dans son réservoir vide. Ses membres commençaient déjà à ne plus lui obéir alors il allait devoir faire vite, très vite. Car d'après le regard sceptique de Lockdown, il n'aura aucune patience.

L'étincelant se baissa de soumission devant l'imposant robot noir et argent puis se précipita du mieux qu'il put avec son genoux cassé vers l'arrière du vaisseau où attendait son travail. Il claudiquait, mais au fil du temps, il réussit à s'habituer et à se déplacer comme il le voulait malgré la douleur sourde et continuelle dans sa jambe. Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, c'était la première vraie blessure qu'il avait subi après l'une des colères de son Maître.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il n'en était même pas à l'origine.

Déglutissant à l'affreux souvenir dans sa tête, l'étincelant s'aventura sur les plateformes surélevées du vaisseau en mouvement dans la galaxie. Au début il avait eu terriblement peur de tomber dans le vide mais maintenant il ne faisait même plus attention. Il sautait de plaque en plaque, manquant toujours de peu de tomber dans le vide à cause de sa jambe en piteux état mais toujours en action et déterminé à faire son devoir.

La tâche à accomplir était relativement simple. Il devait nettoyer les déjections des créatures que Lockdown tenait en captivité, leur donner une petite ration de nourriture organique pour certain, liquide pour d'autre et veiller à l'état et au bon fonctionnement des réacteurs. Oui, très simple, après l'avoir fait des centaines de fois.

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait failli mourir dévorer, carboniser, liquéfier, exploser, ou démembrer car c'était devenu son quotidien. Le petit étincelant argenté sauta sur une passerelle puis s'aventura dans les bas-fonds du vaisseau où les spécimens les plus bruyants et violents résidaient. Il commençait toujours par le pire du pire parce que sinon la fatigue risquerait de lui coûter la vie. L'une des créatures rose avec une longue langue tenta de l'attraper mais sa petite taille et son expérience réussit à l'en extirper assez facilement.

Ce qu'il haïssait le plus à ce niveau du vaisseau, c'était les petits robots à quatre roues aux yeux rouges et blancs qui s'occupaient du combustible. Même si elles étaient petites comparé à son Maître, elles restaient quand même plus grandes que lui et très dangereuses. Celles-ci l'agressait presque chaque fois qu'il passait par là allant jusqu'à le transpercer avec leurs scies et leurs pinces s'il ne se dépêchait pas de quitter les lieux.

Puis vint les robots patrouilleurs. Eux non plus n'étaient pas indulgents avec lui pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Dès qu'ils le voyaient, ils se mettaient à crier dans leur langage incompréhensible allant jusqu'à l'insulter. A part quelques bousculades et quelques claques, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi brutal que son Maître alors il s'estimait heureux avec eux.

Pourquoi chaque créature sur ce vaisseau le haïssait tellement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un pareil traitement ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était petit avec des optiques bleues ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'était qu'un esclave ? Au fil du temps, il ne se posait plus tellement de questions mais se contentait d'obéir dans le silence pour espéré ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Lorsque l'étincelant finit son travail dans les soutes, il remonta jusque dans le Démenos des Chevaliers, l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus sur ce vaisseau à causes des douloureux souvenirs de cet endroit en particulier. Baissant les optiques au sol, il s'approcha des cages du fond qui contenaient d'immenses robots pendus par les pieds. Il avait très peur d'eux mais curieusement, c'étaient les seuls de tout le vaisseau qui ne criaient pas et n'essayaient pas de lui faire du mal volontairement.

Ils se contentaient simplement de le regarder fixement avec leurs optiques rougeoyantes, quelques grognements par ci et par là de temps en temps. Malgré cela, l'étincelant restait effrayé par leur présence et surtout leur prestance. Oui, certainement à cause de leur taille impressionnante ou alors parce qu'ils étaient là … Quand c'était arrivé.

Un petit hoquet malheureux sortit de la bouche du jeune enfant. Il ramassa la lourde caisse contenant des cubes d'energon puis il en tendit un à chacun des robots qui ne pouvaient pas bouger dans leurs cages à cause des sangles qui les maintenant la tête en bas. Il devait leur donné en bouche et malgré ses tremblements de peurs, jamais aucune de ces créatures n'avaient fait de mouvements brusques à son approche.

Au contraire, elles semblaient le regarder avec pitié … Ou peut-être quelque chose de semblable. Leurs optiques ne brillaient pas de méchancetés mais plutôt de curiosités comme à chaque fois qu'elles fixaient ce petit étincelant mal nourrit qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. L'un d'eux émit un petit grognement doux tandis qu'il reçut sa ration de nourriture, l'avalant goulûment après plusieurs jours sans rien recevoir.

L'étincelant s'autorisa un petit sourire timide mais qui disparut lorsqu'il sentit son réservoir se tordre inconfortablement à la vue de l'energon. Il voulait vraiment prendre un cube pour calmer sa faim mais il craignait les conséquences que cela engendreraient car il n'y avait que la ration exacte pour chaque créature en cage sur ce vaisseau. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de subit une autre des colères violentes de son Maître, pas après les trois dernières qui le laissait avec une épaule disloquée, un genou en compote et une grosse bosse sur le côté droit de sa tête.

Réprimant un petit frisson, l'étincelant se dépêcha de ranger les cubes maintenant vides dans la casse métallique en évitant d'établir tout contact visuel avec les créatures immobiles dans la cage en face de lui. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de regarder dans les optiques, c'était l'une des toutes premières choses qu'il avait apprise de son Maître.

Il recula en boitant vers le centre du Démenos mais malheureusement, sans réellement le vouloir, ses petites optiques fatiguées tombèrent sur une vieille trace d'energon sur le sol. Il grimaça doucement aux douloureux souvenirs que cela apportaient. Cette ancienne tâche bleuâtre n'avait jamais été nettoyé par ordre de Lockdown, histoire qu'à chaque fois qu'il passe ici il se souvienne le jour où son calvaire avait commencé.

Il reposa lentement la caisse sur le sol à ses pieds puis la contourna pour rejoindre cette très vieille trace de sang, le Spark cruellement compresser dans son châssis. Il se mit lentement à genoux devant cette dernière tandis qu'il ressentit le regard pesant des grandes créatures de métal dans son dos. Ses optiques piquèrent avec le liquide de refroidissement, mais il ne laissera plus jamais aucune larme rouler sur ses joues, plus jamais.

Grimlock laissa sortir un petit grognement presque inaudible. Il fixait le jeune étincelant souffrant physiquement et moralement à genoux devant cette trace d'energon, les souvenirs se projetant également dans sa mémoire. Lui aussi avait été là ce jour-là, forcé à assister aux plaisirs malsains de Lockdown et sa soif insatiable d'argent et de pouvoir.

Ses optiques rouges songeuses observaient le jeune fils d'Optimus Prime qui traçait d'un index tremblant les contours de cette trace qui rappelait pourquoi il était ici et dans quelle condition il était venu au monde. La fembot qui le portait, il ne se souvenait plus de sa désignation, avait été maintenue dans une cage en face de la leur tout le long de la fabrication du petit protoforme dans son châssis. C'était atroce, même pour un Dinobot comme lui.

Ce jour-là alors que le vaisseau de Lockdown avait survolé la terre pour récupérer le grand leader des Autobots il n'avait pas seulement ramené Optimus mais aussi sa Sparkmate. Il se souvenait de l'état déplorable des deux robots lorsqu'ils avaient été mis dans le Démenos des Chevaliers, juste en face de leur cage commune. Le Prime suspendu par un pied dans une cage plus petite que la normale et la fembot, battue presque à mort, accrocher à des liens pour que ses pieds ne puissent plus soutenir son poids.

Oui. Ce jour-là, personne n'était venu les chercher.

Les Autobots avaient échoués à venir à leur rescousse car le vaisseau décolla avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'infiltrer en douce par l'une des aérations. Malgré les nombreuses plaidoiries d'Optimus pour sauver sa Sparkmate, Lockdown avait bien d'autres idées en tête quand à l'avenir de cette dernière ainsi que de celui de son héritier. Le Prime n'avait jamais cessé de se battre avec courage, honneur et amour mais le chasseur de prime réussit à avoir le dernier mot.

Et quelques semaines plus tard il avait été livré aux créateurs.

Il fallut plusieurs longs mois jusqu'à ce que le principal intérêt de garder Rixia à son bord et en vie ne fasse enfin son apparition. Un petit protoforme argenté, mis au monde grâce à l'intervention de son médecin Decepticon. Oui, Grimlock s'en souvenait bien. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'une main de Transformer adulte et avait une paire d'optique bleue lumineuse qui ressemblait à celle de son créateur masculin.

La mise au monde avait été particulièrement difficile après autant de stress et de fatigue sans compter les nombreuses fois où la fembot se faisait frapper par Lockdown pour son insolence, comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Depuis sa capture, elle n'avait jamais bougé de sa cage à côté de celle où séjournait Optimus Prime autrefois.

Mais le pire du pire, fût la première séparation. Grimlock pouvait encore entendre les cris désespérés de la fembot pourpre dans ses audios. En temps normal pour un Cybertronien, la première chose à faire en donnant naissance était de créer le lien créateur pour soutenir la nouvelle étincelle de vie qui demandait énormément de force et de soutien les premiers mois suivant l'enfantement. Au risque que le protoforme s'affaiblisse sans ce lien et ne finisse par périr.

Evidemment Lockdown ne la laissa pas faire. La fembot ne put même pas toucher sa progéniture, elle devait le regarder à travers les barreaux de sa prison et établir la connexion à distance si elle voulait maintenir en vie le petit étincelant.

Sauf que la compagne du Prime n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir son enfant pour des fins drastiques.

 **Flashback**

 _«Maître ! Maître ! Nous avons un sérieux problème.» Hurla frénétiquement le médecin Decepticon accroupit devant la petite cage du protoforme argent qui convulsait._

 _«Que ce passe-t-il encore !» Rugit Lockdown qui s'approcha de son médecin, les poings serrés à ses côtés et ses optiques vertes sur la petite créature qui se comportait d'une façon bien étrange._

 _«Il semblerait qu'il soit en train de mourir … Le lien a été coupé ! Son Spark ne tiendra pas longtemps sans le soutien de son créateur.» Répondit vainement le Decepticon maigrichon, un doigt pensif sous son menton pendant qu'il regardait l'étincelant convulser sur le sol._

 _Lockdown grogna sous son souffle puis serra violemment la mâchoire. Ses optiques vertes se rétrécirent puis il se retourna ensuite vers la fembot suspendue à ses liens dans la cage d'à côté, de l'energon s'écoulant lentement d'entre ses plaques de torse et sur le sol en goutte à goutte. C'était elle qui faisait ça, elle était en train de tuer sa progéniture._

 _«Tu es maligne, très maligne. Serait-ce du courage ou de la lâcheté ? Toi, la compagne d'Optimus Prime, serais-tu capable de mettre un terme à la vie de ton propre étincelant ? Le voir souffrir pendant de longues heures, par ta faute ?» S'exprima calmement Lockdown en prenant quelques pas vers la cage de la fembot qui souffrait en silence._

 _Elle ne répondit rien mais plissa les optiques, les lèvres pincées. Ses bras tremblaient à cause de la douleur mais aussi de ce qu'elle était en train de faire subir à son enfant. Ce n'était ni du courage ni de la lâcheté, simplement des mesures radicales pour éviter à son étincelant un avenir pénible et cruel. Evidemment qu'elle ne le faisait pas sans supplice, que c'était une véritable torture, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix._

 _«Que dirait le Prime, s'il te voyait détruire l'espoir de votre race ? S'il te voyait … Tuer son enfant sans le moindre scrupule ?» Poursuivit sadiquement le chasseur de prime dans l'espoir de la mettre en doute, les bras croisés derrière son dos pendant que le médecin essayait de stabiliser l'étincelant mourant._

 _«Je préfère tuer mon fils plutôt que de le savoir entre tes sales pattes, Lockdown ! Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir souffrir plus longtemps, je préfère en finir maintenant.» La voix de Rixia tremblait alors que les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses optiques. Malgré sa profonde désolation et les mots durs du chasseur, elle restait digne et soutint son regard défiant dans celui du bot en face de sa cage._

 _«Regarde-le !» Aboya rudement ce dernier en tendant son bras vers l'enfant sur le sol. L'étincelant ne bougeait déjà presque plus, ses optiques grésillaient et de temps à autre ses doigts se resserraient dans le vide. Il était en fin de vie, d'après le regard inquiet de son médecin Decepticon qui ne pouvait le stabiliser sans l'aide du lien créateur._

 _«Tu ne seras pas capable de tuer ton propre enfant, aucune fembot n'est capable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est bien trop important pour mourir maintenant car c'est une Bénédiction de Primus, si je me souviens bien.» Ronronna sombrement Lockdown proche du visage tombant de Rixia qui peinait à rester debout._

 _Ses optiques s'agrandirent à cette dernière déclaration. Comment le savais-t-il ? Lockdown ne s'était jamais intéressé aux coutumes sur Cybertron, pas depuis qu'il était devenu chasseur de prime renommé. Apparemment, il en savait bien plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître._

 _«C'est un futur Prime. Le descendant direct d'Optimus Prime, le futur leader des Autobots et de Cybertron. Il est trop précieux pour mourir aussi bêtement. Et par la faute de sa créatrice qui plus est. Qui est assez abominable pour faire une chose pareille ?»Poursuivit-il dans ce même timbre de voix impassible. Il savait exactement comment retourner la situation à son avantage, en semant le doute et le conflit dans le Spark de la fembot._

 _«Tu n'es pas capable de le tuer. Tu ne le seras jamais ! Parce que ton instinct t'en empêchera !» Lockdown plissa ses optiques vertes et laissa apparaître un petit sourire en coin à l'expression abattue sur le visage de Rixia. Il avait réussi son coup._

 _Grimlock laissa sortir un souffle d'air de ses nasaux lorsque la fembot en question capitula. D'un petit gémissement lamentable, elle relâcha l'intégralité de son poids contre les liens qui lui tenaient les poignées puis immédiatement après cela, les optiques de l'étincelant s'arrêtèrent de grésillées et il se calma soudainement. Un peu comme une créature terrestre qui reprenait son souffle après un long moment sans air._

 _«Bonne fille.» Loua sournoisement le chasseur de prime._

 _«Il est faible, mais il survivra, Maître.» Déclara le médecin à genoux devant l'étincelant argent après avoir fait son bilan de santé._

 _Rixia laissa sortir un gémissement de son vocaliser puis baissa le regard au sol, honteuse. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à éliminer son enfant. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Lockdown avait raison quelque part. Quel genre de monstre était-elle ? Qui ferait subir ça à sa progéniture ? Que dirait Optimus … Les larmes de désolations et de déceptions lui montèrent aux optiques et cette fois-ci, elle ne les retint pas._

 _Aucune fembot ne devrait avoir à subir un dilemme pareil. L'amour ou le devoir ? Personne, pas même la pire ordure du monde._

 _Le Guerrier Légendaire tapis dans son coin ne pouvait que rester spectateur des autres semaines qui passèrent suivant cet incident. Grimlock supposait qu'il s'agissait de semaines étant donné qu'il ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour et d'après le petit étincelant qui commençait lentement à grandir, ces semaines se transformaient en mois._

 _Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand pour son âge, au moins il vivait malgré la séparation qui le tenait constamment à l'écart de sa créatrice. Il y en avait un qui avait eu cette idée farfelue de séparer la mère de son enfant pour les renforcer physiquement et mentalement. Le Fallen faisait cela à l'époque de son règne. Il gardait les embryons dans des poches à energon plutôt qu'avec leurs créateurs respectifs même si la plupart ne survivaient pas à ce traumatisme._

 _Apparemment, Lockdown savait parfaitement ben ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'Optimus Prime avait été livré aux créateurs, plus personne n'avait essayé d'intégrer le vaisseau en douce pour tenter de sauver la fembot et l'étincelant. Alors soit parce que personne ne savait où ils étaient dans les galaxies, soit personne ne s'en souciait réellement de leur sort. Dans les deux cas, c'était difficile à admettre._

 _Puis vint le terrible jour où il aurait fortement préféré être privé de ses optiques plutôt que de voir ça._

 _Comme chaque jour, le médecin Decepticon venait faire un rapport sur l'état de santé fragile de l'étincelant argent tout comme celui catastrophique de la fembot pourpre dans sa cage. Ses doigts agiles travaillaient activement sur le jeune protoforme lorsque soudainement, il laissa sortir un petit cri qui ressemblait à de la joie ou à du soulagement, difficile à distinguer._

 _«Maître, il est fin prêt.» S'exclama ce dernier lorsque Lockdown apparut à son tour dans le Démenos des Chevaliers._

 _«Très bien. Faisons le test alors.» Le robot noir et argent se rapprocha de la cage de la fembot puis passa sa main entre les barreaux rouillés pour lui attraper le cou et la forcer à lever la tête vers lui._

 _«Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça …» Suffoqua-t-elle, à bout de force. Le manque d'energon ainsi que ses blessures l'avaient énormément affaiblis durant son long séjour sur le vaisseau mais le plus difficile c'était de soutenir l'étincelle de vie de son fils qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie._

 _«Détrompe-toi. J'ai déjà tout gagné. Le Prime, sa descendance, et toi.» Répondit-il en glissant son pouce le long de sa joue pour y retirer un filet d'energon qui coulait de sa tempe._

 _Les optiques épuisées de Rixia tombèrent sur son étincelant allongé sur le sol qui se faisait ausculter par le médecin Decepticon sous tous les angles possibles. Une boule se forma douloureusement dans son réservoir. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, mais il n'était pas prêt du tout à subit un tel traumatisme, pas à un si jeune âge. Son Spark n'était pas encore assez fort pour pulser de lui-même, ils allaient le tuer en faisant cela._

 _Lockdown ricana légèrement à l'expression horrifiée de la fembot puis se retourna vers le médecin accroupit devant l'enfant. Bien que le protoforme n'arrivait pas encore à tenir debout, il était suffisamment fort pour se débrouiller tout seul à présent, c'était la conclusion du Decepticon. Ses optiques rouges croisèrent le regard du chasseur de prime puis d'un hochement de tête, il donna silencieusement son accord._

 _«Tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Comme j'aime le dire à mes victimes, si tu vois mon visage, c'est que ta vie s'arrête.» Articula Lockdown après un long moment dans le silence. Aussitôt dit, il sortit les deux lames de son bras et les enfoncèrent violemment dans le châssis de la fembot derrière lui._

 _Il y eu un hurlement assourdissant, mais qui ne venait pas de Rixia._

 _Les optiques de l'étincelant s'écarquillèrent alors que le lien se rompit net dans son Spark, le laissant agonir sur le sol devant les pieds du médecin satisfait de son expérience personnelle. Tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait c'était l'energon qui coulait à flot sur le sol ainsi que le craquement écœurant de la lame du chasseur de prime dans le torse de sa créatrice. La douleur était atroce, mais la vision encore pire._

 _Lockdown retira brutalement ses lames de Rixia puis jeta le reste d'energon sur le sol. C'était une réussite. L'étincelant survivra à cette perte et deviendra son esclave le temps de lui trouver un nouveau foyer. Il sourit doucement tandis que la fembot glissa le long des barreaux de sa cage, son visage tordu dans la douleur et ses optiques grésillantes sur le protoforme gémissant sur le sol. Ce genre de meurtre lui plaisait particulièrement bien, celui qui laissait de profondes marques à ceux qui en étaient les spectateurs._

 _D'un petit rire amer, le chasseur de prime rangea ses lames dans ses bras puis s'approcha de l'étincelant, son ombre cachant l'intégralité de son corps de la lumière du vaisseau. Il le regardait de haut, ses optiques vertes calculatrices dans ceux terrifiées de l'enfant._

 _«Maintenant tu passes sous mes ordres. Tu deviendras quelqu'un de fort, sans peur ni regret. Et le moment venu, tu me rembourseras.» Grogna-t-il lentement au jeune protoforme sans la moindre compassion._

 _Evidemment, n'ayant pas appris à parler, l'étincelant ne put lui répondre. Il se contenta de regarder le corps inerte de sa créatrice être emporter sans douceur par d'autres grands robots noirs masqués. Ils la détachèrent de ses liens puis la jetèrent lourdement sur le sol de métal du Démenos. Son Spark lui brûlait, ses optiques s'embrumaient mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur émotionnelle qu'il éprouvait. Malgré son état second et la perte lente de conscience, l'étincelant entendit la dernière phrase de son futur bourreau._

 _«Jetez-moi ça hors de mon vaisseau !» Cria-t-il aux deux robots qui tiraient la fembot pourpre loin de cet endroit. Derrière elle, elle y laissa une épaisse tâche d'energon._

 _Ses optiques éteintes et son expression figée dans l'horreur fut la toute dernière chose qu'il vit d'elle avant de succomber à la noirceur._

 **Fin flashback**

Grimlock plissa les optiques à l'étincelant qui venait de faire un bond en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé par cette ancienne flaque d'energon. Tout comme lui, il avait dû recevoir les vieux souvenirs qui allaient avec cette tâche.

Tout son corps tremblait par petits spasmes, ses optiques rondes d'horreur. Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle il détestait venir dans cet endroit. Un traumatisme comme celui-ci ne s'oublie jamais. Bien qu'il garde toujours et encore des lésions de cette journée, l'étincelant avait tout de même survécu à cette déchirure de Spark pourtant mortel à cet âge-là.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, l'enfant secoua la tête puis se releva sur ses jambes pour poursuivre son travail avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant de s'échapper aussi vite que ses petites jambes puissent le porter, il passa un dernier coup d'œil sur les intimidants Guerriers Légendaires qui le fixaient intensément de leurs optiques rougeoyantes inexpressives. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'éterniser d'avantage maintenant qu'ils avaient tous été nourrit.

L'étincelant courut avec sa caisse de cubes vides le long des plateformes du vaisseau de Lockdown jusqu'à arriver, à bout de force, devant les quartiers personnels de son Maître. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé aux commandes alors il en déduisit qu'il devait être en train de recharger. C'était rare que le chasseur de prime recharge mais en général, une fois un peu reposé, il devenait un peu plus facile à vivre.

Maintenant il devait juste patienter. Attendre que son Maître ne sorte de sa stase pour lui montrer le travail accompli et recevoir un cube d'energon pour son dur labeur. L'étincelant se tordit nerveusement les doigts d'anxiété alors que ses optiques bleues restaient fixées sur le sol sombre du vaisseau devant les grandes portes menant à la salle de repos, la douleur de la famine de moins en moins supportable mais il devait prendre son mal en patience. Son horloge interne indiquait qu'il ne devait pas être loin du crépuscule en termes d'heures.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lockdown apparut dans l'embrasure. Il ignora délibérément le petit étincelant devant sa porte puis marcha en direction de la salle des commandes pour reprendre la route vers une nouvelle planète où attendait l'une de ses futures primes. Il s'arrêta dans ses pas lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des petits pieds sur le sol métallique dans son sillage.

Ses optiques vertes ennuyées se posèrent sur l'enfant bancal qui baissait le regard au sol en signe de soumission. Lockdown esquissa un petit sourire mesquin puis ouvrit un compartiment dans son châssis pour en récupérer un cube de réserve entre ses doigts griffus. Il le jeta ensuite nonchalamment sur le sol pendant qu'il reprenait la route vers les commandes sans un dernier regard sur son esclave. Pour une fois, il était assez de bonne humeur pour lui donner sa nourriture.

L'étincelant l'attrapa précieusement entre ses petites mains et n'attendit aucune seconde de plus pour le boire avidement et étancher ainsi sa monstrueuse soif. Par Primus, que c'était délicieux ! L'energon coulait rapidement dans son réservoir vide. Peut-être un peu trop vite car le cube se vida en un rien de temps et le laissa sur sa faim. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, au moins il avait eu de la nourriture aujourd'hui.

D'un petit soupir attristé, il jeta le cube vide parmi les autres dans sa caisse de métal puis repartis au sous-sol pour brûler les restes et ensuite revenir à la boite qui lui servait de chambre pour la recharge.

Et les jours passaient tous comme ça sur le vaisseau, ainsi de suite. Un quotidien qui se répétait ou de temps à autre ses tâches changeaient suivant les besoins. Quelque fois ce n'était pas son Maître qui venait lui ouvrir mais l'un de ses serviteurs afin qu'il puisse faire son travail et éventuellement recevoir une ration de cube.

Au tout début, il avait d'abord considéré Lockdown comme son créateur masculin. Comment lui en vouloir après tout ? N'ayant jamais vu son créateur de sa courte vie, il était normal qu'un jeune étincelant sans lien avec personne essaie de se lier avec le premier bot qu'il voyait. Evidemment que ce fut l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs et que plus jamais il ne verra son Maître comme son créateur après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais néanmoins il avait tenté dans le désespoir de ne plus être seul.

De temps à autre sur le vaisseau, Lockdown avait d'autres visiteurs. Il arrivait que l'étincelant les rencontres sans le vouloir mais il faisait toujours en sorte de rester loin de leur chemin, sous les ordres strictes du chasseur de prime. Par exemple quand il nettoyait les réacteurs il attrapait quelques petites conversations par mégarde et la plupart du temps c'était pour s'échanger des trophées entre collègues.

Une fois il avait vu un robot très grand portant un masque violet pour cacher son visage sur le pont principal avec un second bot beaucoup plus mince mais tout aussi intimidant. L'un il reconnut comme étant un chasseur de prime mais l'autre il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ici. Il était vraiment immense et ses épaules encore plus impressionnantes à cause des chaînes de tank qui l'en recouvraient.

Lockdown aimait faire affaire avec eux mais aussi avec d'autres quelques fois. L'étincelant pouvait se considérer comme chanceux car la plupart du temps son Maître partait en mission sur des planètes et ne revenait que le soir ou le jour d'après. Mais malheureusement, il revenait toujours.

«SCRAPLET !»

Les dents de l'étincelant se serrèrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix grondante de son Maître dans l'ensemble du vaisseau. Ils avaient atterrit sur une planète déserte pour chercher l'une de ses primes mais il ne savait pas qu'il était déjà revenu à bord. Quel genre de créature avait-il ramené de son escapade cette fois-ci ? Encore une qui essayera de le dévorer tout cru ou une autre qui allait lui cracher de l'acide au visage ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds en abandonnant son travail de nettoyage pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle des commandes où devait être Lockdown. Son petit Spark pulsait la chamade dans son châssis à l'idée de l'avoir mis en colère pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il priait juste pour ne pas se faire battre et qu'il allait recevoir sa nourriture aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle en boitant, il fut accueilli par une scène déconcertante.

Lockdown était assis sur son trône de fer devant ses multiples écrans avec ses chiens de gardes mécaniques à ses pieds, son bras gauche ballant et l'autre tenant fermement une plaie sur son avant-bras. Son visage bien que sévère montrait une grande quantité de douleur et ses optiques vertes reflétaient de la colère et de la haine. Il avait été attaqué.

«Nettoie cette plaie et en vitesse !» Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées sans même le regarder.

L'étincelant acquit silencieusement puis se mit au travail aux côtés du médecin Decepticon qu'il haïssait avec passion. Même s'il ne le voyait que très rarement, rien que de sentir sa présence dans la même pièce que lui le rendait nerveux et tendu. Il amenait trop de souvenirs douloureux à supporter pour un si petit Spark comme le sien. Il jeta un regard méfiant aux gros chiens noirs qui grognaient et bavaient sur le sol puis se mit aussitôt au travail.

Retenant les larmes qui commençaient à venir, l'étincelant récupéra un tabouret métallique pour être au niveau du bras de Lockdown et commencer à pansés les griffures qui suintaient d'un liquide rosâtre répugnant. On aurait dit une espèce de bave alien qui faisait rouiller le métal … Comme de l'acide ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de soigner son Maître avec le médecin, il s'en prit quelques gouttes sur les doigts et dû mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas hurler à la douleur fulgurante. Oui, c'était bel et bien de l'acide qui rongeait leur type de métal. C'était terriblement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir dire mais il avait été élevé à rester dans le silence indéfini au risque de se prendre une raclée.

Alors qu'il nettoyait soigneusement le bras, son regard se posa sur les autres griffures que son Maître avait sur le torse. C'étaient de vieilles blessures mais elles restaient toutes aussi impressionnantes. Lockdown portait beaucoup de cicatrices sur son corps mais la pire restait celle à son visage. S'autorisant un petit coup d'œil, l'étincelant leva timidement les optiques à son visage balafré. Il ne devait surtout pas regarder dans les optiques mais la curiosité le piquait.

Une grande et profonde entaille qui s'étendait sur tout le côté gauche de son visage en passant sur son optique et la pommette. Un vent d'effroi envahi le jeune enfant Cybertronien. Son visage, ses optiques, son expression toujours tiré dans un rictus sévère … Absolument tout de lui l'effrayait. Que ce soit sa taille, la couleur de son armure ou encore ce qu'il avait fait de ses parents. Mais son Spark fut pris d'une épouvantable panique lorsque ses optiques bleues rencontrèrent celles de son Maître car il l'avait trop longuement regardé.

L'étincelant se mit à balbutier quelques choses tandis que son corps commença à trembler incontrolablement quand le robot se leva brutalement de son siège puis qu'il jeta le médecin hors de son chemin d'un rugissement de rage. Sortant son crochet avec de sa main gauche et attrapant l'étincelant au niveau du cou avec l'autre, Lockdown le souleva dans les airs pour qu'il fasse face à son visage tordu dans la colère vive et ses optiques furieuses.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! Mon visage te rappelle-t-il de mauvais souvenirs ?» Hurla-t-il au pauvre étincelant qui pendait mollement dans sa forte poigne, les optiques rondes de peur et les mains autour de son poignet.

«Tes créateurs ne t'aimaient pas, ils ne t'ont jamais aimé. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont laissés ici avec moi. Alors estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas tué comme ta pauvre ingrate de mère. Tu me dois le respect, petite créature sans valeur !» Lockdown resserra sa prise sur le cou de l'enfant tandis que ses optiques vertes se plissèrent méchamment. Il eut une vague de satisfaction quand quelque chose craqua sous sa poigne et que la chose argenté couina désagréablement entre ses longs doigts.

«Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dévisager.» Finit-il par dire en relâchant aussitôt l'étincelant qui retomba bruyamment sur le sol à ses pieds.

Ce dernier passa immédiatement une main autour de son cou endoloris tout en restant à quatre pattes sur le sol devant son Maître. Plus aucun contact visuel. Plus jamais avec qui que ce soit ! Les mots piquaient cruellement à ses audios surtout la partie qui avait un rapport avec ses créateurs … C'était comme une douche froide pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connus ses créateurs ni pourquoi il s'était retrouver au service du chasseur de prime mais maintenant, tout lui faisait sens et la réalité était bien plus difficile à entendre.

 _Tes créateurs ne t'aimaient pas !_

Un petit hoquet douloureux involontaire s'échappa du vocaliser de l'étincelant, au plus grand agacement de Lockdown. Le robot noir et argent leva les optiques au ciel puis prit d'une soudaine fureur, il frappa son pied dans la petite créature qui gémissait sur le sol pour qu'elle vole loin en arrière. Il laissa sortir ensuite un hurlement de colère puis s'avança rapidement vers l'étincelant qui se traînait loin de lui dans la peur extrême.

«La peur ne te sauvera pas de ton destin ! Mais … Nous pourrions jouer à un jeu.» Lockdown s'arrêta subitement puis regarda le plafond d'un air réfléchis, son crocher sous le menton.

L'étincelant recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur derrière lui, ses optiques craintives sur son Maître qui venait tout juste de changer d'attitude. Il n'allait pas le frapper ? Ni le torturer ? Il voulait simplement jouer à un jeu ? Tout cela n'avait aucune logique. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un jeu d'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ses optiques bleues suivirent précisément chacun des mouvements du chasseur pendant qu'il s'accroupissait devant lui, une lueur malveillante dans son regard sinistre.

«Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que mes chiens n'avaient pas eu une bonne partie de chasse. Le jeu est simple. Si tu arrives à leur échapper, je te donnerais ta liberté et tu ne seras pas vendu aux enchères. Mais si tu échoues …» L'air ennuyé de Lockdown changea en quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la jubilation.

Le Spark de l'étincelant se mit à pulser deux fois plus vite face à cette expression terrifiante. La phrase de son Maître demeurait en suspend et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas sortir vivant de ce jeu de chasse. Les créatures à moitié organiques et à moitié mécaniques grognaient et bavaient grossièrement autour des jambes de Lockdown, leurs petits yeux vicieux rivés uniquement sur lui comme si elles attendaient le feu vert pour l'attraper.

Sachant que le robot adulte ne plaisantait jamais, il sauta immédiatement sur ses jambes puis courut le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie de la salle des commandes pour trouver une cachette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pendant qu'il courait, il entendit le rire machiavélique de Lockdown ainsi que les aboiements fous furieux des chiens qui venaient de prendre leur départ après un rapide sifflement de leur Maître.

Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher et vite ! Avant que l'une de ces sales bêtes ne le dévore ! Malheureusement pour lui à cause de ses blessures, il était nettement désavantager et très rapidement les chiens le rattrapèrent avant même qu'il ne puisse se glisser dans une bouche d'aération.

Un hurlement de douleur sortit de sa bouche lorsque les dents pointues de l'une des créatures diaboliques se refermèrent douloureusement sur son mollet et qu'il fût brutalement tirer en arrière. Il tenta de s'accrocher aux plaques de métal au sol avec ses doigts mais la force du chien était bien plus grande que la sienne et bientôt le reste du groupe arriva pour lui faire sa fête. Il essaya de se débattre de la forte poigne sur sa jambe mais en glissant ses petites mains dans la grande gueule de la créature, l'un de ses doigts s'accrocha à une dent saillante qui d'un coup sec, lui sectionna l'annulaire gauche.

Un autre cri étrangler s'échappa malencontreusement de son vocaliser, ses optiques s'humidifièrent de détresse. Toutes les mâchoires se refermèrent sur son petit corps et l'energon coula mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir dans une agonie pure en étant démembré, les créatures le relâchèrent puis disparurent soudainement pour le laisser sur le sol du vaisseau dans sa propre flaque de sang.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'étincelant pour rétablir sa vue car de nombreux messages d'erreur flashaient dans sa vision et l'empêchait de voir correctement. Il se retenait de hurler à la douleur intense dans son corps et plus particulièrement à sa jambe mais il savait que son Maître était juste là à côté de lui et qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il laisse sortir le moindre son pour pouvoir le battre. Mais il ne fit rien, rien pour lui donner une raison de le frapper. Il ravala ses cris mais ne se redressa pas non plus car la force venait de l'abandonné.

«Tu es près maintenant.» S'exprima enfin Lockdown après un long moment à le contempler dans le silence, une main caressante pensivement la tête de l'un de ses chiens.

Il regardait fixement cet étincelant qu'il sevrait depuis bien six mois maintenant. Ce fut dur et long, mais il avait finalement réussit à en faire l'esclave idéal pour le futur acquéreur. Un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il allait devenir riche avec cette vente. Riche mais en plus très respecter par ses collègues chasseurs lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'il avait eu le fils d'Optimus Prime en sa possession ou du moins … Ce qu'il en reste.

D'un claquement de doigt, Lockdown appela l'un de ses gardes patrouilleurs pour qu'il range l'étincelant saignant à mort dans sa boite.

Pour les deux prochains jours, il resta enfermer dans ce petit espace restreint qui lui servait à la fois de maison et à la fois de lieu de recharge. Entre temps, le médecin Decepticon était venu lui rendre une petite visite pour rafistolé les plus gros dégâts des chiens afin qu'il soit présentable et qu'il puisse marcher le moment venu. Mais le plus important de tout, pour qu'il reste en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Et durant ces deux jours, l'étincelant ne fit aucun bruit. Car il avait été brisé à la fois physiquement et à la fois moralement. Il n'y avait absolument rien au monde qui puisse le soulager de cette douleur interne qui lui rongeait lentement le Spark, rien qui puisse le sauver maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de pouvoir rejoindre l'Allspark pour ne plus avoir à endurer toute cette souffrance inutile.

A quoi servait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore succomber ? Toutes sortes de questions sans réponses qu'il n'obtiendra jamais de son vivant. Mourir, il voulait juste mourir et quitter cet endroit de malheur une bonne fois pour toute. Car il en avait plus qu'assez de vivre pour assouvir les désirs malsains de son Maître.

Une petite larme roula sur sa joue meurtrie mais aussitôt qu'elle glissa, l'étincelant la retira avec le dos de sa main cabossée. Plus de larmes, plus de chagrin, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ni de se lamenter car il n'était rien. Son réservoir réclamait sans cesse du carburant mais lui n'avait plus envie de s'alimenter sinon, il continuera de survivre et ce n'était plus son but. Les mots de Lockdown résonnaient encore dans son esprit au sujet de ses créateurs et ne voulaient plus le laisser tranquille désormais. Une vraie torture morale qui s'ajoutait à la douleur physique atroce.

Il se mit soudainement à régurgiter une substance nauséabonde qui coula le long de son menton et dans son cou jusque sur son châssis. Il ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait car la lumière de ses optiques ne lui suffisait pas. Mais d'après l'odeur et la texture, il semblerait que cette étrange substance acidulé provenait de son réservoir et peut-être même des câbles sectionnés par les chiens de Lockdown. Mais il s'en fichait, car il voulait disparaître.

La seule chose qui le terrifiait plus que tout, c'était de mourir tout seul dans une vieille boite.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, l'étincelant cacha son visage dans ses genoux pour tenter d'étouffer ses éprouvants sanglots. Ne pas faire de bruit … Ne pas faire de bruit … Cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête mais elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à respecter avec le déluge d'émotions qui s'abattait sans pitié dans son petit Spark fragilisé qui menaçait de s'éteindre à chaque minute qui passait.

Au bout de deux jours, la porte s'ouvrit et un robot patrouilleur lui ordonna de rejoindre le Maître dans la salle principale qui était également la salle de ravitaillement du vaisseau. Il acquit d'un hochement de tête mais ne décolla pas ses optiques du sol. Il se sentait terriblement vide de l'intérieur et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était d'en finir rapidement avec ses nouvelles corvées pour rejoindre sa boîte le plus vite possible.

Au moins quand il était à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il ne recevait pas de coup.

Quand il arriva dans la salle il remarqua rapidement que Lockdown n'était pas seul mais qu'il avait un invité sur son vaisseau. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie mais cela l'en importait peu. Tout ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui, c'était de servir en nourriture les deux personnes assis à la longue table de métal au centre de la pièce de ravitaillement et rien d'autre, juste obéir pour ne rien recevoir en retour.

«Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus été invité sur ton vaisseau, Lockdown. Alors dis-moi. Quel genre de créature serait susceptible de m'intéresser ?» Le robot en face du chasseur de prime démarra la conversation.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, l'étincelant vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'un robot mais d'un mélange entre une créature organique et une créature mécanique. Un peu comme les chiens de son Maître mais en humanoïde et doté de la parole. Il s'éloigna vers la pièce de ravitaillement pour chercher de la viande crue ainsi que de l'eau et de l'energon.

«Arachnide ? Mécanique ? Organique ? Lombric ? Créature terrestre ? Je suis curieux car généralement tu ne m'appelles pas pour simplement s'échanger quelques bonnes paroles. Je me trompe ?» Poursuivit l'invité d'un petit rire aigu. Quand l'étincelant revint avec sa nourriture, il tendit un bras squelettique vers la viande rouge sur le plateau pour en croquer un bout entre ses grandes mâchoires.

«Si tu es là, c'est pour une très bonne raison. Je veux vendre l'une des pièces maîtresses de ma collection.» Répondit calmement Lockdown affalé sur son siège sans lever les optiques vers le commissaire-priseur assis en face de lui. Il était quelque peu répugné par son appétit ainsi que ses habitudes alimentaires mais ne dit rien.

«Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était pour un diner aux chandelles !» Ricana bêtement son invité mais quand il reçut un regard de mort de la part de Lockdown, il se racla la gorge et reprit plus sérieusement.

«Disons que je suis un peu surpris. Habituellement, je viens pour évaluer des pièces de collections mais jamais l'un de tes précieux trophées. Les primes ne sont pas suffisantes pour un chasseur comme toi ? Pourtant, tu es le plus actif du marché, Lockdown. Et il me semble que tu avais empoché la prime d'Optimus Prime récemment si je ne m'abuse.» Lui dit-il d'un haussement de sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite créature argent qui faisait le service.

«Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Restons en sur le pourquoi tu es venu avant que je ne change d'avis.» Grogna amèrement Lockdown en jouant avec son cube d'energon à moitié vide.

«Très bien. Pour quel genre de vente est-ce ?» Demanda ensuite le commissaire-priseur, maintenant concentré sur le jeune étincelant devenu mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant. Il avait vraiment l'impression de le connaître, mais il ne savait pas exactement d'où.

«Une vente aux enchères. Je veux atteindre le maximum du prix avec cette pièce d'une valeur inestimable.» Lockdown plissa les optiques lorsqu'il remarqua le regard contemplatif sur le visage déformé de son invité spécial. Quand il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part, le chasseur de prime se racla le vocaliser pour ravoir l'attention sur lui.

«Un problème ?» S'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils levés et un air ennuyé.

Le commissaire-priseur releva soudainement les yeux vers son hôte puis commença à rire nerveusement tout en faisant un geste dédaigneux de sa main à l'étincelant qui venait de disparaître derrière le fauteuil de Lockdown.

«Non, aucun. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du fils d'Optimus Prime ! Ce petit protoforme lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est assez surprenant !» Gloussa-t-il follement à sa drôle d'idée. Toutes créatures de toutes les galaxies savaient que le grand Prime attendait un héritier mais il était dit que la fembot qui le portait avait péri sur la planète Terre.

Au manque de réaction de Lockdown, le rire du commissaire-priseur mourut instantanément dans sa gorge alors que la réalisation le frappait enfin. Ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites à l'expression sereine sur le visage du chasseur de prime. Il leva les sourcils, bouche grande ouverte, puis reposa son regard sur le petit étincelant abimé qui était de retour de la salle de ravitaillement avec une cruche d'eau entre les mains.

«Quoi ? C'est lui ?» S'exclama-t-il vivement en passant son regard de l'étincelant à Lockdown qui ne disait toujours rien. Le robot se contenta de hocher positivement la tête tandis que son esclave s'approcha du commissaire-priseur restant bouche bée par cette nouvelle.

La créature humanoïde perplexe le suivit silencieusement du regard alors que le jeune enfant s'arrêta à côté de lui, la tête baissée, pour lui servir une coupe d'eau. Cette petite chose était à peine plus grande que son bras ! De nombreuses vieilles et nouvelles blessures parsemaient son corps argent métallique mais l'une d'elles lui donna une désagréable sensation. Sa tête avait été déformée, le côté droit rentrait vers l'intérieur sûrement dû à un coup ou une grave chute. Mhm, plutôt un coup apparemment.

L'étincelant boitait mais refusait catégoriquement de regarder dans les yeux, son expression figée dans une éternelle soumission. Comment avait-il survécu pendant tout ce temps ? C'était presque un miracle. Il manquait clairement de force et son corps n'était pas celui d'un jeune Cybertronien en bonne santé, loin de là.

«Mais, comment …» Chuchota l'invité de Lockdown, incrédule, ses yeux sur la petite chose frêle. Il y eu un long silence mais qui fut brutalement rompu par le chasseur de prime grâce à sa voix grave et sévère.

«Scraplet !» Cria Lockdown en réponse. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait du fils d'Optimus Prime et à quel point il avait de la valeur maintenant.

A son nom, l'étincelant ne perdit pas une seule seconde à rejoindre son Maître. Il courut à côté de lui tout en gardant les optiques au sol, la cruche d'eau tenu fermement contre son petit châssis abimé. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lockdown se poser presque avec tendresse sur sa petite tête, le Spark pulsant méchamment dans son torse mais il ne bougea pas et continua de rester dans cette même position.

«Je l'ai parfaitement dressé. Il obéit à tous les ordres et fera un esclave idéal pour quiconque voudra l'acquérir. Le fils du puissant Optimus Prime, leader des Autobots, clé de la guerre qui fait rage sur Cybertron, à porter de main.» Expliqua calmement le chasseur de prime en resserrant doucement sa prise sur la tête de l'étincelant à ses côtés.

Le commissaire-priseur était tout bonnement à court de mot. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Lockdown avait en sa possession la descendance du Prime depuis tout ce temps. Même s'il devait admettre que la petite chose lui faisait un peu pitié par son aspect ravagé et ses optiques tristes l'odeur de l'argent était bien plus tentante.

«Cet enfant a bien plus de valeur que tu ne l'imagines. Je pense que nous venons de conclure un marché, Lockdown. Dans quelques jours tu deviendras riche. J'ai déjà quelques contacts qui seront très certainement intéressés, si tu vois qui je veux dire.» Affirma ce dernier en insistant avec son regard pour qu'il comprenne bien le message.

«Oui, sans aucun doute.» Ronronna sombrement Lockdown en plissant doucement les optiques de convoitise.

Ils venaient de faire un marché des plus intéressants.

Pas moins de huit jours plus tard, Lockdown reçu une convocation pour finaliser sa vente aux enchères dans la plus grande arène jamais créer dans les galaxies. Un lieu culte pour les chasseurs de prime, là où se déroulaient les ventes les plus prestigieuses. Cet endroit regorgeait de créatures de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles qui venaient exclusivement pour trouver la perle rare, l'arme ultime à leur collection de luxe.

D'immenses statuettes de métal gardaient l'entrée de cette arène de vente très privilégiée. Elle pouvait accueillir pas moins de cent milles acheteurs venant de toutes les contrés et de toutes les races possibles et inimaginables. Parmi elles, il y avait bien évidemment des Cybertroniens mais pas n'importe lesquels. De puissants guerriers Decepticons, venus dans l'unique but de s'acheter la pièce maîtresse de cette vente aux enchères pour pouvoir l'offrir à leur chef Tyrannique Megatron.

Le commissaire-priseur n'était pas tellement surpris du monde qu'il y avait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la descendance d'un Prime était mise à prix dans un lieu comme celui-ci et les prix atteindront très certainement des plafonds inespérés, de quoi devenir riche. La créature humanoïde laissa un vil sourire étirer ses lèvres. Cette ventre promettait d'être forte intéressante et surtout très lucrative et il avait hâte de la débutée.

«Voilà la marchandise, comme convenu.» Une voix grave et froide s'exprima derrière lui.

Le Maître des ventes se retourna vers Lockdown qui venait de descendre de son vaisseau spatial avec dans sa main, une longue chaine relié à l'étincelant argent qui traînait les pieds derrière lui. Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le jeune protoforme Cybertronien refusait de regarder dans les yeux et préférait se concentrer sur le sol plutôt que sur son nouvel environnement. Effectivement, le chasseur de prime l'avait parfaitement bien dressé, de quoi pouvoir gonfler d'avantage les prix de vente.

«Fort bien. Je vais m'en charger à partir de maintenant. Vous avez une place dans la loge des invités d'honneur, Lockdown. Je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez manquer en aucun cas cette vente qui s'avère … Très alléchante.» Déclara la créature humanoïde en récupérant la laisse dans une main, l'autre derrière son dos.

«Assurez-vous de m'envoyer ma part dans les plus brefs délais. Mais que votre Dieu vous garde, si je dois me déplacer pour la réclamer.» Menaça rudement Lockdown en se penchant vers le commissaire-priseur soudainement devenu très nerveux par son regard intense et sa menace.

«Vous … Vous ne restez pas ?!» S'exténua ce dernier, les yeux larges.

«J'ai d'autres priorités. Une nouvelle prime m'attends.» Gronda le chasseur de prime qui se retourna pour remonter sur son vaisseau sans plus tarder.

L'étincelant émit un petit bruit de surprise à cette dernière déclaration. Il leva ses optiques déprimées vers le robot qui lui tournait le dos puis sentit une étrange douleur dans son Spark qui ressemblait à de la détresse à l'idée qu'il l'abandonne comme une vulgaire marchandise sans le moindre scrupule. Il ne se souciait absolument pas de ce qu'il allait lui arrivé dans les prochaines heures.

N'avait-il vraiment aucune attache pour lui ? Même pas infime, après tout ce temps passé ensembles ? Il ne l'avait même pas regardé une dernière fois, pas un seul de ces regards glacials. Il le laissait juste à son triste sort qui était écrit depuis le commencement.

Le petit protoforme argent rabaissa sa tête vers le sol puis se concentra sur ses mains liées pour ne pas craquer. Il entendit la créature humanoïde lui dire quelque chose mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention car son Spark se désintégrait dans son châssis. Il trébucha légèrement sur ses pieds quand la chaine à son cou se tendit et qu'il fut brutalement tiré vers l'avant sur une rampe de métal menant à des cages entreposées qui contenaient toute une panoplie de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il fut projeté dans l'une d'elles sans délicatesse puis enfermer le temps que son tour ne vienne.

Il y avait de nombreux éclats de voix derrière les murs de sa prison. Mais à chaque nouvelle cage qui disparaissait pour être présenter aux potentiels acheteurs, les voix devenaient plus folles et plus rudes, ce qui l'effraya encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quel terrible destin l'attendait, derrière ces murs ?

D'un petit gémissement inaudible, l'étincelant maladif se recroquevilla dans un coin, le Spark battant la chamade dans son châssis. Son tour approchait, il le sentait. Le stress excessif l'empêchait au moins de ressentir la faim dans son réservoir ainsi que la douleur dans son corps. Il baissa ses petites optiques bleues sur sa main où il lui manquait un doigt puis joua pensivement avec le reste du membre tandis que les acclamations devenaient plus torrides dehors.

Les cages disparaissaient peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la sienne dans le hangar. Une chose avec six pattes et d'une couleur verdâtre s'approcha de la sienne puis d'un ronronnement macabre, il l'ouvrit et récupéra la chaine qui traînait sur le sol dans l'une de ses mains griffues. La chaine à son cou l'étrangla quand la créature le tira avec lui vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

A cause de son genou démonté, il trébucha plusieurs fois quand la chose le tira violemment pour qu'il avance plus vite, laissant sortir d'autres grognements d'avertissements à sa lenteur. L'étincelant grimaça mais ne dit rien. Après tout il avait l'habitude de souffrir et d'être humilier quotidiennement. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il grimpa du mieux qu'il put sur la plateforme surélevée en s'aidant de ses mains liées pour l'atteindre.

La lumière était aveuglante, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à cette luminosité intensive. Toutes les voix autour de lui moururent instantanément quand le commissaire-priseur prit la parole pour le présenter aux acheteurs comme étant la pièce la plus rare de cette vente aux enchères très particulière.

Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se disait autour de lui car ses audios sifflaient douloureusement dû à son stress ainsi qu'à son effroi. Tout son corps tremblait devant tant de regards scrutateurs et de chuchotements incompréhensibles en diverses langues. Il ne voyait pas les auteurs des voix à cause de cette lumière aveuglante mais l'endroit était immensément grand, haut et spacieux, sur une planète qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue durant les chasses de Lockdown.

C'était une arène, de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Ses audios attrapèrent quelques paroles du commissaire-priseur en hauteur sur une plateforme volante.

«Le fils d'Optimus Prime, récemment livré aux créateurs et donc dans l'incapacité de commandé ses troupes, vous est offert aujourd'hui ! Mesdames, Messieurs, créatures venus de toutes les galaxies, faites vos prix pour cette pièce irremplaçable !»

En à peine quelques secondes, les voix s'intensifiées à nouveau dans un boucan assourdissant et son prix de vente grimpa en masse. L'étincelant ne comprenait pas exactement le concept de cette vente car les créatures proposaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait pas une monnaie universelle, chacun proposait soit une somme conséquente propre à leur système soit un troc avec plusieurs de leurs précieuses marchandises récemment acquises.

Les voix autour de lui commencèrent à s'énerver puis rapidement des bastons dans les tribunes éclatèrent. Les acheteurs devenaient de plus en plus nerveux au prix qui ne cessait de grimper. Absolument tout le monde était venu pour cet étincelant dans l'unique but de se le procurer mais en moins d'une heure, la vente se conclut enfin.

«Adjugé vendu !» Hurla le commissaire-priseur.

La chaine autour du cou de l'étincelant se rétracta brusquement et il fut tiré loin de la scène avant que l'une des créatures folles de rages de l'avoir perdu ne se jettent sur lui. Lors de son convoie jusqu'aux hangars, il vit du coin de l'optique plusieurs robots qui ressemblait un peu à Lockdown s'enfuir par les airs grâce à leurs réacteurs dorsaux. Ceux-là avaient des optiques rougeoyantes … Un peu comme les grandes créatures du Démenos. Etaient-ce eux, qui l'avaient finalement acheté ?

Alors que la foule se dissipait et qu'il attendait patiemment son nouvel acquéreur, l'étincelant entendit de drôles de voix parler dans une langue qui lui était familière. Il ne savait pas d'où il l'avait apprise, mais il comprenait chacun de leurs mots.

 _Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Il est dans un piteux état ! A peine reconnaissable !_

 _J'en suis certain. Attendez-moi dans le vaisseau._

L'étincelant se crispa quand il vit une grande ombre planer derrière lui. Les voix qu'il avait entendus dans cet étrange dialecte mécanique étaient graves et un peu menaçantes, un peu comme son ancien Maître, mais maintenant elles demeuraient silencieuses. La chaine autour de son cou fût prise par la créature dans son dos et il l'emmena avec lui vers la sortie de l'arène, accompagnée par des gardes le temps de l'escorte pour ne pas avoir à faire à des voleurs trop ambitieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux grandes statuettes de l'arène, les gardes s'envolèrent pour établir un champ magnétique de sécurité au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le vaisseau à l'arrêt un peu plus loin sur cette terre aride et froide. Tout ce temps, l'étincelant gardait son regard au sol dans la soumission. Il voulait jeter un coup d'œil à son nouveau Maître mais il avait bien trop peur des représailles s'il le faisait.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent lorsque soudainement, la chaine autour de son cou glissa et tomba à ses pieds, le délivrant enfin de son supplice. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa crainte l'en empêchait. Alors qu'il fixait le sol poussiéreux, une immense main robotique rattachée à un bras épais bleu délia avec soin les liens qui serraient étroitement ses poignets pour les libérés.

«Tu es libre, maintenant.»

Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi grave auparavant mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante. Le robot qui l'avait acheté s'agenouilla devant lui puis posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule non disloquée. Quand l'étincelant ne leva toujours pas les optiques vers son visage, il resserra doucement ses doigts sur son épaule pointue et avec l'autre, il en sortit un cube d'energon qu'il récupéra dans son torse avant de le lui présenter gentiment.

C'était tentant, trop tentant même. Même s'il ne voyait toujours pas l'expression sur le visage de son nouveau Maître et qu'il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non, son réservoir criait toujours famine. Alors en levant timidement les mains vers le cube, l'étincelant s'autorisa un petit regard vers le robot à genoux devant lui.

Il était immense. Bien plus grand que Lockdown ou encore les robots qu'il avait vus dans l'arène tout à l'heure. Son armure était principalement bleue avec des touches argentés à quelques endroits notamment ses cuisses et ses épaules. Il portait également quelques petites plaques de rouge sur son châssis mais alors qu'il arrivait à ses optiques, il sentit son souffle se prendre dans son vocaliser.

Le robot masculin lui souriait. Un petit sourire, certes, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie simplement de la tendresse et une sorte de soulagement dans ses optiques bleues claires. L'étincelant devait presque loucher à la lumière des trois soleils qui brillaient derrière le Cybertronien tellement il était grand et imposant. Même sa main suffirait à l'engloutir entièrement s'il le voulait !

«Comment tu t'appelles ?» Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

«S-Scraplet.» Répondit l'enfant, ses optiques dans celles de son nouveau Maître. Il voulait vraiment rabaisser son regard au sol mais n'obtenant aucune punition pour son audace, il continua de le regarder fixement.

Les sourcils du bot se froncèrent doucement à cette réponse. Il avait l'air mécontent de lui. Son petit Spark se mit à pulser farouchement mais avant qu'il ne puisse balbutier des excuses, le grand robot hocha pensivement la tête puis sourit à nouveau.

«Non. Ton nom est Orion.» Acquit-il, une petite secousse amicale sur l'épaule de l'enfant perplexe.

La bouche de l'étincelant s'ouvrit et son expression du visage devint confuse à cette dernière déclaration. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi il changeait de nom mais le grand robot se redressa et continua de marcher en direction de son vaisseau sans rien dire d'autre. Quand il ne bougea pas de sa position, le bot bleu et rouge regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il le suive.

«N'ai pas peur, tu es en sécurité dorénavant. Mon nom est Ultra Magnus. Je connaissais bien tes créateurs.» Révéla son nouveau Maître du nom d'Ultra Magnus.

A cette constatation, l'étincelant se dépêcha de le suivre malgré sa claudication prononcée. Il connaissait ses créateurs ! Il voulait en connaître d'avantage sur eux ! D'une main tremblante, il attrapa l'une des plaques de métal de la jambe d'Ultra Magnus pour qu'il s'arrête sur la rampe menant au vaisseau alien et qu'il se tourne pleinement vers lui. C'était audacieux, il en était conscient, mais il venait d'avoir un élan d'espoir.

«M-mes créateurs ?» Sa voix grésillait légèrement à cause du manque d'utilisation. Il prit quelques pas en arrière en se tordant nerveusement les doigts après cette question car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la parole et qu'il risquait de le regretter mais il voulait vraiment savoir …

Ultra Magnus ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder fixement en serrant les poings à ses côtés. Finalement, après quelques hésitations, il se rabaissa à nouveau à un genou au sol pour paraître moins intimidant au jeune protoforme soumis. Il resta songeur un moment puis d'un petit sourire en coin, il se pencha vers l'étincelant timide qui évitait de le regarder trop longtemps dans les optiques.

«Oui. Tu as vécus beaucoup de choses, mais tu as été très courageux. Le destin s'offre rarement à nous mais le moment venu, nous devons le saisir malgré les blessures passées. Tu as beaucoup plus d'importance que tu ne saurais l'imaginer alors fais en sorte que le sacrifice de tes créateurs ne sois pas vain.» Expliqua calmement Ultra Magnus, une touche de nostalgie dans sa voix.

«Mes créateurs ne m'aimaient pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont abandonnés. Et mon nom est Scraplet.» Renchérit sombrement l'enfant devant lui qui jouait avec ses doigts.

Ultra Magnus ne savait que dire devant tant de bêtises. Qu'avait fait Lockdown à ce pauvre enfant brisé ? Quel était le but dans tout ça ? Il n'osait s'imaginer les dernières heures de vie de Rixia tout comme les derniers moments d'Optimus avant de rejoindre les créateurs. Depuis lors, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler du Prime ou de sa compagne, seulement de l'enfant qui demeurait dans le vaisseau du chasseur de prime. Maltraité et battu, mais en vie.

«Tu te trompes. Tes créateurs t'aimaient, ils voulaient plus que tout que tu survives pour pouvoir prendre un jour la place qui t'était destinée. Car tu es la descendance d'un Prime et pas de n'importe lequel. Celui qui a dirigé pendant de longues décennies la cause Autobots. Ton père serait si fier de toi aujourd'hui, Orion.» Affirma son nouveau Maître d'un hochement de tête ferme.

«Mon nom est Scraplet.» Grommela le petit étincelant à bout de nerf face à toutes ses découvertes déconcertantes. Il commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux optiques mais il n'allait pas les laisser tomber, car il était devenu fort grâce à Lockdown.

«C'est le nom que ta mère t'aurais donné, en mémoire d'Optimus Prime. Accepte-le comme une renaissance, forge-toi une nouvelle vie avec lui.» Ultra Magnus lui sourit puis d'une dernière petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'étincelant bancal, il se releva pour reprendre la route. Il aimait vraiment son petit caractère têtu, il fera un bon Prime un jour.

D'un petit rire, le robot bleu et rouge disparu dans le vaisseau, laissant l'étincelant perplexe dans son sillage. Il secoua vivement la tête pour revenir au présent puis courut du mieux qu'il put derrière lui et dans le sas d'entrée qui menait à la salle des commandes. Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsque ses optiques surprises tombèrent sur d'autres grands robots qui portaient tous le même logo que celui de son nouveau Maître.

«Autobots ! Garde à vous !» S'exclama vivement Ultra Magnus. Il tendit ensuite un bras au petit enfant intimidé à ses pieds.

«Je vous présente Orion. Fils d'Optimus Prime et de Rixia et futur leader de notre cause.» Présenta-t-il. Toutes les optiques s'abaissèrent à l'enfant Cybertronien et de cela, un long silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'au moment où un Autobot prit la parole en se rapprochant doucement du jeune protoforme et de son chef.

«Bienvenu, petit Sensei.» Un robot bleu et noir à la voix douce s'agenouilla poliment devant lui. Il ressemblait à un Samouraï et portait deux longues épées dans son dos.

«Content de pouvoir enfin te connaître, p'tit gars.» Un autre vert et noir avec des lunettes colorées lui sourit, un cure dent entre les lèvres. Son sourire lui paraissait un peu triste et mélancolique malgré son attitude détendue. Comme s'il … Conservait de nombreux regrets en lui.

Tous les Autobots présents dans la salle avaient cette même expression en fin de compte. Un regard de pitié pour le jeune enfant minuscule qui n'arrivait pas à se tenir droit à cause des nombreuses blessures sur son protoforme. Comme s'ils culpabilisaient tous, que les remords rongeaient leurs Sparks. Même s'ils le cachaient plutôt bien, certains paraissaient être sur le point de hurler d'indignation.

«Par Primus tout puissant. Qu'il est petit et rachitique mais il a les optiques de son père et le minois de sa mère. On pourrait le croquer tout cru ! Non, bien-sûr je plaisante ! Moi c'est Hound mais tu peux m'appeler tonton Hound si tu préfères.» Gloussa joyeusement un énorme robot verdâtre avec une mitraillette dans ses mains et une longue barbe métallique.

L'étincelant se cacha derrière la jambe d'Ultra Magnus à la voix bourrue de Hound, un peu effrayé par lui et ses paroles même s'il avait l'air très gentil. D'une optique curieuse, il regarda ensuite les autres robots qui n'avaient pas encore prit la parole mais qui le regardait tous avec admiration. L'un d'eux portait une visière jaune pour cacher ses optiques et son armure noir et blanche lui rappelait un peu celle de Lockdown.

Un autre jaune et noir qui bipait au lieu de parler s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes comme s'il avait peur de l'intimider. Ses optiques rondes et son expression innocente lui donna immédiatement confiance car il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais robot. Les ailes dans son dos et son casque lui rappelaient un peu l'une des créatures que gardait son ancien Maître dans une cage, un insecte géant. Alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, le jeune Autobot leva ses quatre doigts puis le salua vivement d'un petit couinement amusant.

«Ce fût peut-être un peu long, mais nous sommes là. Et nous te protègerons tous.» Proclama Ultra Magnus en levant les bras vers son équipe d'Autobots au complet.

Ils se tenaient tous face à cet étincelant, le survivant, le précieux descendant de leur chef et de la fembot Rixia disparus. Ce n'était que le commencement pour lui et bientôt, les choses reprendront un cours normal. Dans cette famille aimante et respectueuse qu'était les Autobots.

«Et maintenant, tu fais partit des nôtres.»

Les sourires donnèrent de la chaleur et de la vie au petit Spark froid de Scraplet … Non. Il était bien plus que ça. Et un jour, il retrouvera ses créateurs.

Car il était _Orion Prime._

FIN

* * *

Oui. C'était dur, douloureux et méchant mais j'ai vraiment adorée écrire cette fin alternative qui ouvre énormément de possibilités scénaristiques ! *-* J'ai beaucoup d'idées si jamais je décide de poursuivre dans cette direction. Bien-sûr, toujours dans la perspective des films, mais avec mon lot de surprise et de nouveaux Transformers.

Dans l'idée de ce One Shot, Optimus n'est pas mort, il est juste maintenu captif chez les créateurs. Quant à Rixia, je ne saurais le dire. C'est à vous de voir. En ce qui concerne Orion Prime j'aimerais qu'il grandisse au sein des Autobots comme étant leur nouveau leader avec Ultra Magnus comme mentor, mais les séquelles de son séjour avec Lockdown resteront à jamais. Il aura un esprit vengeur et voudra à tous prix chercher Optimus chez les créateurs avant de s'occuper personnellement de Lockdown.

Diaboliiiiiique ;) peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirais la suite de cette fin alternative !

Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensés de cette histoire ?

A bientôt, VP


End file.
